


Stormy Weather

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Post-Canon, Rain, Relationship(s), Storms, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is being subjected to a torrential downpour and Dee’s not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Rainstorm,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:**

Rain was pouring down, hammering on the roof of their unmarked car so loudly that they couldn’t even hear the passing traffic. Dee thought it was like being inside a drum at a parade. He stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to muffle the sound; the continuous pounding was giving him a headache. Conversation was impossible.

The lights changed and Ryo inched the car forward again, just making it through the intersection before they changed to red again. Dee breathed a sigh of relief; they’d been stuck at those lights for nearly ten minutes, but at last they were moving again. Rush hour traffic was always bad but the heavy downpour and poor visibility was making it worse. They’d already passed the scenes of three minor accidents caused by drivers not braking in time and running into the rear of the car in front. The way people were driving it was a miracle there hadn’t been more incidents. The worse the weather, the worse people seemed to drive. Was that a universal human trait or just a New York thing? As a native New Yorker who’d seldom ventured out of the city, he couldn’t be sure. He sighed soundlessly and stared ahead through the windshield. Even with the wipers on full it was hard to see past the rain splattering against the glass. He really hated rainy days.

On the bright side, their shift had ended and they were headed back to the 27th to drop their work car off before heading home. A few blocks later, Ryo pulled into an empty space in the precinct’s parking lot and shut off the engine. The only way Dee could tell was because the slight vibration beneath his feet stopped. He stared dismally towards the building; they were gonna be drenched by the time they got inside. He turned up his coat collar and glanced at Ryo, who was doing the same. His partner smiled encouragingly, putting one hand on the door handle.

“Race you!”

Dee couldn’t hear the words, but he knew what Ryo was saying anyway. He grinned back, shifted in his seat and reached for the door. Ryo held up his hand; three fingers. Dee nodded. Three, two, one…

They opened their car doors simultaneously, diving out into the pouring rain and slamming the doors behind them. Dee heard the beep and click as Ryo triggered the locks and then they were running, matching each other stride for stride across the concrete, splashing through puddles as the rain beat down on their bare heads. They took the steps in one leap, hitting the doors together and bursting into the foyer, dripping wet and laughing. Somewhere during the mad dash across the parking lot, Dee’s bad mood seemed to have been washed away by the rain. He shoved wet hair off his face and slapped Ryo on the shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s clock off. Hey, you want a lift home?”

Ryo nodded. “That’d be good. Thanks Dee.” He’d taken the subway to work that morning because his car wouldn’t start, and really hadn’t been looking forward to trekking three blocks through the rain to the nearest station and another four at the other end. As he hung the car keys in the key locker, he turned to Dee who was clocking them both off shift. “Why don’t you stay for dinner? I’ve got beef stew in the slow cooker, there’ll be more than enough for three.”

Dee’s eyes lit up. “Sounds great!”

It had been a long, boring day, the weather was foul, and he felt as if he was drenched right down to the bone, but none of that mattered any more. A hot shower, dry clothes, and good food; the evening ahead was shaping up pretty good. With a bit of luck, he might even get to spend the night. As they headed back out into the deluge, Dee found himself smiling. Maybe the rain clouds had a silver lining after all.

The End


End file.
